world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
Between Grande Success and All In: Digital Series * Audience? Target Market? ** 13-22 year old girls and boys * How do they engage? ** Digital Series * The Hero ** Virali ''' * '''The Physical Goal ** Virali and other friends train hard, connecting with nature, in order to become ‘YI’ so they can help their people, protect them. ' * '''The Emotional Goal ' ** '''She is blessed by nature with a strong connection to magic. Her father was unable to become ‘YI’ due to an accident so now she wishes to take on her father’s dream. She wants to serve her people and protect them. * Personal Obstacle ** As time goes on she forgets how powerful she was when she was younger, how easily magic came to her. She is not as powerful as she was before so she trains hard to reach the level she used to be at. She is struggling with her emotions, which is the only thing between her and unlocking her power. ''' * '''The Villain ** Dural - Another kid, but she has a darkside. She bullies others and just want to acquire power. * Justification ''' ** '''Dural is another girl, one who has a dark side, she just seeks power and wants to become ‘YI’ to control people and her best friend is just like her. * Supporting Cast: ** Gerul (Father) ** Merel (Mother) ** Other Friends- Individual Story will tell. * Location ** Nainen ** Uros ** Dead Island ** Land of Fog ** In this digital series almost every person sorts out their problems based on the results of combat,this ideal exists across Daji. ''' * '''Logline ** On the verge of another war breaking out the people of Daji invent a magic game called Magic Youxin. This is a story of an individual who wishes to win the game and become the one called ‘YI’. The one who help others. It is hard to become the ‘YI’, you must trust yourself and have a great connection with nature. ''' * '''Medium ** Digital Series, Episodic, New Story Every Season * Why? How does it take advantage? ** This Digital Series Include origin of magic, people create game ‘MAGIC YOUXI’ to develop their magical ability,how people use magic with the help of nature and how they get stronger by practice. So the audience will engage in this ‘DIGITAL SERIES’ which explore magic of ‘Daji’. * Platform ** Digital Series - (Web) Online Series ''' * '''Why? Does it take advantage? ** People love magic and one way to explore the magical world is a Digital Series. We will have already created an audience who will have an interest in Daji through our other Transmedia Platforms. So they would love to watch a Digital Series that explores the magical world of Daji. ''' * '''One Off or Series? ** Series * Type of Series? ** Serialized * Opportunity to Shift ** Comic Book, ' ** '''Animation Film, ' ** 'Video Game, ' ** '''Mobile Game About Story: * Wanjia - Gamer * The One - Yi (the one who wins the final) * About: Magic Youxi is an old game created to develop your Magical skills, it is also for fun/Entertainment. * ' Game Rules:' ** Use your magic to just defeat your enemy not to kill them. ** Combat will be held outside of cities in an open area. ** Prize: Depends on the continent’s rituals, every year it changes. (Example:. Winner will get a chance to serve their people by getting better place in palace.) ** Participation Under 18 years old is prohibited. ' * ' Story: (It is not just one person's story, other characters will be added for group combat’) ** Every child who knows magic dreams about becoming the ‘YI’ (THE ONE). ** Since childhood they practice to develop their magical ability so when they turn 18, they can participate. ** One Girl, born and raised in Nainen, knows magic and she is quite blessed by nature. When she was just a child her parents witnessed her energy and she has a chance to win. ** Gerul knows magic and he used to practice a lot in order to become the ‘YI’, so he had good skills in magic, but an accident paralyze him ruining his chances. When he realizes that his daughter is gifted he trains from the time she was old enough to learn and understand magic. ' ** '''Virali turns 18 and is ready to enter into the game, and in her first combat she defeats her opponent in one strike. ' ** '''Then for group fight she chooses others she knows and trains with. We will show their story too.